


I Used To

by Rayla156



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayla156/pseuds/Rayla156
Summary: AU: Someone crushin' hard but they're friends. Could they ever be more? Shin-ae/Alyssa





	I Used To

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload of a fic from the Official I Love Yoo Amino! Please enjoy!

“Got a crush?” Shin-ae asked.

Alyssa laughed. “No? Do you?” She lied, but Shin-ae doesn’t need to know that.

“Nope,” Shin-ae replied. She switched the topic to dance moves. She saw a couple of good moves on Wootube and wondered if Alyssa would like to try them out together after school.

-::::::::::-

“Alyssa, do you have a crush?” Meg asked.

Alyssa said no but Meg knew better.

It didn’t take long before Meg’s persistence and laying down the facts got to her. Singing along to love songs and picking petals off of flowers were put against Alyssa and so she caved in.

“It’s Shin-ae,” Alyssa replied.

Then Alyssa panicked. What would her sister think of her? Would she be disgusted? Angry?

Meg smiled. She grabbed Alyssa by the shoulders and declared her support.

Alyssa grew embarrassed but relieved as Meg assured her that her feelings for girls is nothing to be ashamed about.

-::::::::::-

Time has passed and their dancing only got better. Alyssa brought up the topic of having a Wootube channel but noticed Shin-ae staring at something.

Or rather someone.

Shin-ae voiced her desires to have a big friend group. Alyssa took note of Min-Hyuk whom often associates with other taekwondo members. Right now, he was with his sister and a few other friends.

Alyssa was eager to help and led Shin-ae over to Min-Hyuk and asked them politely if they could join them.

Shin-ae thanked Alyssa afterwards and lavished her with praise and bright smiles. The lunch was pleasant. Shin-ae hit it off with Min-Hyuk, eager to learn more about his taekwondo while Alyssa got along with Maya and Rika on similar interests such as makeup and fashion.

-::::::::::-

Alyssa met her second crush when she was dining alone at a café. Shin-ae couldn’t make it.

Alyssa was disappointed recalling the previous times, Shin-ae didn’t show up at this particular café. She planned on leaving as soon she finished her treat when Yeong-gi introduced himself.

It wasn’t love at first sight but the more she got to know Yeong-gi, the more she liked him. Enough to call it a crush that is.

When she introduced her new found friends to Shin-ae, she did not fail to noticeDieter’s flushed expression. She wasn’t alone in this. Soushi and Yeong-gi noticed all except for Shin-ae.

Alyssa worried for Dieter whenever Yeong-gi and Soushi would encourage him to confess.

Knowing how Mr. Yoo feels about Shin-ae dating boys she never fails to bring this up.

Dieter confessed and Alyssa hoped Shin-ae would go easy on him.

When Shin-ae said yes, Alyssa quietly detached herself from the whoops and hollers and went home without a word.

She sent a text to Shin-ae that she wasn’t feeling well and couldn’t make it to their dance session.

When Shin-ae received word of this, she squeezed Dieter’s hand and made her farewell. Dieter understood and waved back.

At a store, Shin-ae picked up a few items. She came across a pint of Alyssa’s favorite ice cream and purchased it as well.

-::::::::::-

Alyssa heard a knock on her door. “Sorry Meg, I want to be alone right now.”

“It’s Shin-ae. Can I come in?”

Alyssa jumped up and checked the mirror. “Sure.”

Shin-ae came in through the door with all kinds of medicine, tampons, and sweets. She was unsure of what have become of her friend and wanted to be prepared.

Alyssa was touched and thanked Shin-ae for being there for her. She assured her that she was going to be fine.

Shin-ae asked for the source of the problem and Alyssa changed the subject, eyeing the pint of ice cream.

“You want some right now?” Shin-ae asked.

“Yes, please.”

Shin-ae went to the kitchen and grabbed a pair of spoons. She then made her way to Alyssa’s bed and plopped down right beside her.

Alyssa popped the lid open and placed it on her nightstand. Shin-ae waited for Alyssa to take the first scoop before digging in.

“I was surprised you said yes,” Alyssa said.

“So was I,” Shin-ae started, "Dieter is an incredibly nice guy. He’s a cinnamon roll. And he’s a black belt in judo. And Lil Buddy likes him.”

The way Shin-ae listed those off made Alyssa feel as though she was trying to convince her. “I’m not your Papa. I knew that.”

“Yeah…,” Shin-ae rubbed the back of her neck, ”is it bad that I’m starting to regret saying ‘yes’?”

Alyssa gasped. “Why?”

“I think I’m scared. I said yes without thinking,” Shin-ae set down her spoon and hugged her legs.“Papa is going to be so upset.”

“I’m sure he’s going to understand,” Alyssa said. She set the empty ice cream tub aside and wrapped her arms around Shin-ae to comfort her.

“He wants me to focus only on school.”

“You’re doing so well.”

“Not in English.”

Alyssa hummed in thought. She shifted back to sitting beside Shin-ae. “I could help you. English isn’t my best subject but we can help each other out.”

Shin-ae smiled, “that would be nice.” Shin-ae checked the time on Alyssa’s clock. She texted her whereabouts to her father and he replied to be back before dinner.

“Are you going to tell him at dinner?” Alyssa asked.

“Yes. Alyssa if you don’t see me at school you’ll know why.”

“Please, if anything he’s going kill Dieter.”

“Oh no, not him. Not my cinnamon roll.”

Alyssa turned her head and frowned. “Didn’t even know you liked Dieter that way.”

“I like him enough.”

“Enough?”

“He’s a nice guy. I think I could fall for him.”

“So, you don’t have feelings for him?”

“Not yet.”

Alyssa stared at Shin-ae. “What if you don’t?”

Shin-ae stayed silent.

“He had a crush on you for a long time.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Alyssa stood up to take the empty tub to the trash and wash the spoons. Shin-ae sat on the bed and thought over what was said.

When Alyssa came back, Shin-ae was ready to leave. They hugged each other and Alyssa thanked Shin-ae for dropping by and for the stuff she bought for her.

“I hope you feel better soon,” Shin-ae said.

“Shin-ae?”

“Yeah?”

Alyssa paused. “I…” She couldn’t say it.

“Yes?” Shin-ae said. Whatever Alyssa wanted to say, Shin-ae would wait for her.

Alyssa thought it was best. “I had a crush on you for a long time.” If Shin-ae stopped wanting to be friends with her, she understood.

The silence was deafening. Shin-ae stared in shock.

“Shin-ae?”

“Sorry, I gotta go.”

With that, Shin-ae rushed out. Alyssa stood there, looking down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank yoo for the read!


End file.
